


a perfect triangle

by darknightskye



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, a lot of hcs of on how summer troupe spends time together, bro he just cares abt summer troupe sm, character study? character study, mentions of all their plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknightskye/pseuds/darknightskye
Summary: Maybe his criteria for triangles had been getting a little loose lately, but it was fine. As long as he could see a three, he was happy.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi & Summer Troupe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	a perfect triangle

Sitting on the rooftop, Misumi quietly observed the night sky. Yeah, the moon wasn’t exactly a triangle, but it could be divided up into smaller ones! He felt a warm smile on his face; the moon could be one of his triangles today — a few of them, actually. 

Maybe his criteria for triangles had been getting a little loose lately, but it was fine. As long as he could see a three, he was happy. 

Watching the moon like this made him happy. 

But there was much more than that now, wasn’t there? Laying back on the roof, he thought that a lot of things had been making him happy lately.

Acting made him happy; Mankai Company made him happy. 

But his friends made him the happiest — Summer Troupe.

They really had been through a lot together, hadn’t they? From  _ Water Me! _ all the way to  _ The Floral Prince; _ so much had happened along the way. From how rocky everything was during their first play — well, things had been rocky almost every play, hadn’t they? 

But everyone was always there for each other. 

That was something new to Misumi. 

The moon was hiding behind the clouds as he thought back to what happened during  _ Captain Sky Pirates;  _ his revelation that he wasn’t alone anymore. Nights like this were when he really felt the weight of that loneliness; it was suffocating. But now? He can’t even remember the last time he felt like that. 

Instead, his days are filled with too much laughter to count. Like earlier, when he was watching Kazu paint, and he somehow got paint on his nose. Or when Tenma got lost while hunting for triangles with Misumi; or when he helped Yuki sew — they made a new summer dress for him with small triangles instead of polka dots — and he said it wasn’t half bad. He laughs out loud to himself when he remembers how he and Kumon tried taking traffic cones back to their room; Muku ended up stopping them, and suggested they try getting a smaller triangle (they all ended up getting pizza together.) 

If the moon could be a ton of different triangles, then didn’t that mean that Summer Troupe could be one of his triangles too? 

Actually, his triangle of happiness, that was Summer Troupe, wasn’t it? Triangles, acting, and friends —his best friends at that. The moon was done hiding as Misumi thought of their own special roles in this triangle. 

Tenma was hard on them in the beginning (and still kinda is) but Misumi knows how much he cares. He just wants all of them to be great actors; Misumi was really glad that he was their leader. Plus messing with him every year with the fireworks was fun; one year he wouldn’t be scared anymore, Misumi was sure of it.

Yuki always made the best costumes; Misumi couldn’t even pick a favorite from all the ones he’s worn already, with all their secret triangles in his costumes. Misumi also really admired how unapologetic Yuki was about his style — it was really cool. And the nicknames were fun too! Triangalian had a nice ring to it now. 

Muku had tried his hardest since day one, and Misumi was more than happy to witness his friend’s journey firsthand. The whole troupe was so happy for him when he finally got to play the prince of his dreams. Misumi convinced all the neighborhood cats to come to the dorms to congratulate Muku; the two would spend hours out and about, talking to the cats — and Misumi was always more than happy to translate. 

Kazu was the first person in Summer Troupe to talk to him, and Misumi would never forget that. He always made the best paintings and triangles; they would draw together sometimes, and put the drawings all around the dorms. But most importantly — Kazu always made everyone smile; it only felt right to do the same for him. Misumi would always support Kazu no matter what, because he always did the same. 

And really, Misumi couldn’t ask for a better roommate than Kumon. He regularly adds to the room’s triangle collection, and always talks about fun things like sports and things like secret bloodline curses. Kumon really was improving as an actor though, and Misumi would always be the first to tell him so! (Right after his older brother and Muku.) 

The more he thought about it, the more he realized it was different than the triangle of happiness. It was five of them after all; unconventional for a triangle, but five made a pentagram (spooky,) but there were triangles in one — just like the moon. He sat up with a yawn, and noticed that the moon was falling again. Maybe he should go to bed already, everything would probably make more sense once he had some sleep. 

Jumping down to the balcony, Misumi laughed to himself, remembering one important thing;  _ he  _ was a part of Summer Troupe too. How could he forget? It was the six of them — that was two perfect triangles! Put them together, and that was one big triangle. One big Summer Troupe. 

It was home. 

As he walked back to his dorm quietly, Misumi  smiled. He knew that he had already found the most perfect triangle. And he would never let this one go. 

**Author's Note:**

> for mars! i hope you enjoy <3  
> misumi is vibing
> 
> twitter: [@vsoftpunk](twitter.com/vsoftpunk)


End file.
